1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a photoelectric device, and relates more particularly to a photoelectric device, a method of fabricating the same, and a packaging apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) in photoelectric devices have advantages such as low power consumption, high brightness, compact physical size, and extensive lifespan; thus, LEDs are considered to be the best light source for an eco-friendly, energy conservative next generation illumination system. If a lens is disposed on the light output surface of an LED, total reflection and light scattering phenomena can be minimized, and the light extraction efficiency of the LED can be improved. FIG. 1 is a stereoscopic view showing an LED package 100 having a dual structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,703. The LED package 100 includes a lower structure 110, a lower lens 160, and an upper lens 180. The lower structure 110 comprises a package body 130 and a lead 120. After being packaged, the lower lens 160 and the upper lens 180 are assembled together to form a structure with an hourglass shape, thereby laterally emitting light from the LED. However, the lower lens 160 and the upper lens 180 are molded independently from each other; thus, the cost of the LED package 100 is high, and a lot of manpower and extra assembly procedures are needed.
Therefore, a photoelectric device having a lens structure, a method of mass producing the photoelectric device, and a packaging apparatus for the photoelectric device are required. The photoelectric device may adopt a ceramic substrate of high thermal conductivity as its substrate so as to improve its heat dissipation efficiency. The method and the apparatus can effectively avoid the issue of the ceramic substrate being easily broken during device packaging so that the reliability and production yield of the photoelectric device can be improved.